


Her Most Devoted Acolyte

by bzedan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Incredibly Mild Gore That Is Just The Scene Setting, It's Actually A Tree Not A Wall, Mild Gore, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tieflings, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, What Is The Tag For When You Want The Tall One To Pin You To The Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzedan/pseuds/bzedan
Summary: “When I’ve wished for death to take me,” Penitence’s words were breathless, “this wasn’t quite what I’d imagined.”The Raven Queen murmured, “more’s the pity,” the breath of her words dancing across the tiefling’s skin
Relationships: Raven Queen (Dungeons & Dragons)/Original D&D Character, Raven Queen (Dungeons & Dragons)/Original Tiefling Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Her Most Devoted Acolyte

It had not been Penitence’s intention to be battling the undead on the sunny morning of a day to herself. As she cast spells and swung her knife, she couldn’t help but smile with pointed teeth at the jarring match of rotten meat and graveyard air tramping through wildflowers and liquid morning sunshine. It was over soon enough and she stood for a moment amid the mess, calming her breathing and letting the growing heat of the day dry the sweat beading across her lilac skin. Looking around for her picnic basket, she found it overturned and underneath an undefinable chunk of necrotic flesh. Penitence kicked the basket, dislodging the meat.

This was supposed to be a relaxing day to herself. Her travelling party had grown over the past weeks, despite her attempts to discourage the company. She wasn’t too proud to admit that having more skill sets to draw from had been helpful as what was supposed to be a simple fetch quest had grown into a tangled mess. Penitence thought over what her motley group had been up to and if it would have earned anyone’s undead attentions. Counting on her fingers she realised this marked a half dozen undead encounters in two weeks.

“Well, that’s that then.” Annoyed now in multiple ways, Penitence picked up the picnic basket, shaking off stray gobbets of fat and skin. As she cast around the trampled field, a cool breeze curled across her arm, summoning goosebumps. Tail twitching, she carefully turned in the direction of the icy draft cutting through the warm summer morning.

What Penitence saw froze her breath in her throat. A woman, standing taller than the tiefling’s own impressive height, a cloak of black feathers resting easily on her wide shoulders, the deep hood still shading her face as she tilted her head back to soak in the sun. She was smiling softly, as the rays dappled across her icy brown skin, the gleaming deep blackness of her cloak and her softly clinging robes of the deepest blue.

Penitence felt desire stir its infernal heat at the same moment she recognised the stranger. Dropping to her knees, a posture which did nothing to freeze her growing lust, she bowed her head.

“My lady.”

The Raven Queen turned her face from the warmth of the sun and strode to Penitence in long, easy steps. Her shadow fell across the tiefling’s lowered head. Penitence felt careful fingers touch the tip of the horn she’d cracked at the start of this idiot journey, which she refused to believe was less than two months ago. She wondered at the attention before remembering she’d woven a charm into the binding while mending the crack with metal and thread.

“So, even if its been years since you’ve been to my temple, I’m still on your mind?” The Raven Queen’s voice was velvety deep and Penitence found herself struggling to stay focused between the soft pressure of her deity’s fingers and the slide of her voice.

“Even if I’m no longer an acolyte, I know your temple is a part of me—”

“And death is a part of us all.” The Raven Queen finished the verse of litany with Penitence, who glanced up in surprise. By all gods, Penitence thought, the woman was tall.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d know that one. It’s pretty local.” She tried to keep her eyes on the shadow of the Raven Queen’s face, tilting her head awkwardly.

The deity shrugged. “I may have been guessing about the temple thing, but I do try to take the position I fought for seriously. I know all the strange, quaint prayers, from every lost backwater.” She smiled and Penitence caught herself staring at the movement of her lips before dropping her gaze. “They’re as important as every death is.”

This was, Penitence realised, a very special and important moment in her life. Here she was, casually conversing with her deity, something which may never happen again, but she was finding herself too turned on to appreciate it. Even so, something the Raven Queen said caught her attention.

“What do you mean, ‘guessing about the temple?’”

There was something like a laugh in the Raven Queen’s words as she answered. “I’m not omniscient. But it is always a safe guess—nobody goes to temple regularly unless they really, really do and its rather obvious if that’s the case.” The light touch returned to the binding on Penitence’s horn. “I wouldn’t have guessed you were an acolyte, however.” The soft pressure of fingertips slid down the curve of her horn, their coolness radiating as they circled the base and traced their way down the tiefling’s jawline.

Penitence had stopped breathing, out of a confusing mix of panic and lust. As a firm hand gently tilted her chin up, a distant part of her remembered they were in the middle of a field strewn with pieces of the once-undead.

The Raven Queen held Penitence firmly under her chin and though the deep shadow hiding her face seemed to be examining the tiefling’s eyes. “Although, I’m not surprised you’d want to serve me.”

Her words went straight to Penitence’s cunt. She was, frankly, a little embarrassed. Tieflings were stereotypically considered wanton, but Penitence felt like how quickly she’d needed her god inside her was overachieving. The Raven Queen’s touch felt like a current racing through her body to the deepest part of her core. Even as a slut for anticipation, this was a new personal record.

“What’s your name?”

The question fought its way through the haze of need filling her mind. Hating how clearly desire thickened her voice, she answered. “Penitence.”

The Raven Queen tilted her head and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Her fingers slid away from Penitence as she dropped her hand to her side, turning her face up again to the sun.

Penitence had a feeling the deity was trying not to laugh.

“You know, I came here for a reason.” The Raven Queen’s voice was quiet, as though she were half talking to herself. “Orcus’ idiot devoted seem to be scheming and I thought it would be best to investigate myself.”

Regaining some of her composure, Penitence nodded, not trusting her voice.

Looking back down, the Raven Queen continued. “I didn’t have to, of course, but it’s nice to get out.” She moved a half step closer, her robes brushing Penitence’s hands where they were twined on her knees. The light touch returned to the sigil-wrapped horn, softly tracing its length back down Penitence’s temple. As carefully, the words continued.

“It’s my human nature perhaps. Curious, insistent on doing things myself. And I arrive and find the problem, this arm of it, anyway, managed.” Her hand stretched, thumb laying along the tiefling’s jawline, fingers cupped beneath her chin. There was the lightest upward pressure and Penitence realised she was supposed to stand.

Attempting some sort of grace, Penitence scrambled upright, following the soft but insistent pressure of the Raven Queen’s hand. This close, she could feel the warmth of the other woman—of her deity’s—body. There was something strange to it, a hint of icy chill surrounding the heat. Penitence had always run warm and the Raven Queen’s cool touch, the currents of winter that snaked around her, lit their path along the tiefling’s skin. She felt slightly disassociated, partially because most of her blood felt like it was happily pumping below her belt, and partially because she was now standing in front of the Raven Queen, who still held her jaw.

“Like I said,” the deity’s deep tones washed over Penitence, who was trying her best to pay attention. “I’m not omniscient, so you’ll need to tell me if this is okay.” Her thumb slid to trace the hollow under her lower lip, the pad of her thumb catching the edge of the lip itself.

Penitence, feeling the double impact of her god’s words and actions, made a small, incoherent noise. She licked her lips, feeling the soft pressure of the fingers along her jaw and wanting them in her, in her mouth, anything. She cleared her throat and tried again.

“Yes.” She swallowed hard as the hand slid down, around the side of her neck. “I want,” giddy, she let a feral grin spread to reveal her pointed teeth. “I want to be your most devoted acolyte.”

The Raven Queen’s firm grip pulled Penitence close, close enough to feel the full and heavy-hipped shape of her body. Leaning down, she brought her mouth to Penitence’s neck and the tiefling could feel her smile against the skin.

“Such devotion.” While one hand kept Penitence’s neck arched back, the other trailed up her side, the thumb sweeping to skim the inside of her leg, dancing so close to her sex Penitence almost whimpered and her tail lashed impatiently. Unhesitating, the Raven Queen continued the movement, bringing her hand up to cup Penitence’s breast, the roving thumb now casually brushing her nipple, which was enough to elicit a moan.

Penitence reached hesitantly toward the Raven Queen, fingers brushing the edge of her cloak. “May I?”

In response, the Raven Queen paused her teasing strokes to gently grab Penitence’s wrist and bring her hand to her waist. With hungry movements, Penitence used both hands to take in the shape of the Raven Queen. From solid, thick waist to the deep curves of her hip and flank, she drank her god in, the soft robes sliding under her fingers.

Emboldened, Penitence tilted her head out of the Raven Queen’s gentle grasp and asked, “how can I serve my patron?”

Smoothly, using her breadth and height to herd her, the Raven Queen walked Penitence backwards until the tiefling felt her back against a tree. The unyielding trunk behind her and the curves of the Raven Queen pressing against her, a hand once more dancing across her body in firm, teasing movements, Penitence added, barely able to whisper the word through a throat caught with lust, “please.”

Moving with purpose, the Raven Queen’s hand slid down to cup Penitence between the legs, over her loose linen pants. The tiefling reflexively tried to grind against it, especially the one finger that kept pressing slightly upward to better tease her, but the Raven Queen kept the pressure steady and the least too light.

Growling a mixture of frustration and passion, Penitence used her grip on the Raven Queen’s ass to pull the taller woman more tightly against her, which did nothing to increase the teasing pressure of the dancing fingertips playing against her through her clothes. It did, however, draw a reaction from the Raven Queen, mouth parted and breath hitched. Penitence’s horns hit the tree behind her, so she couldn’t look up to see the shadows of her god’s face as she shifted her stance to slide a leg between hers. Penitence’s hands drew up the Raven Queen’s body to take in the weight of a breast as balance and counterpoint to the hand still running up and down her flank with hungry propriety.

The Raven Queen’s hand against her increased its pressure and Penitence ground against it purposefully while she murmured into the soft dark curve of the Raven Queen’s neck. “As much as I want you in my mouth, I need you to fuck me as soon as possible.” She paused, then added, “my lady.” She could feel the purr of laughter in the Raven Queen’s throat as she answered.

“That’s a boon easily granted.” Penitence felt the skin-tingle of a spell and found herself rising carefully into the air until she was a little above the Raven Queen, her back still against the tree, her god’s hands easily questing beneath her clothes without having to stoop.

The first soft burr of thumbpad over nipple sent a wave of sensation straight to Penitence’s cunt, which clenched in eagerness as the steady circling continued. The Raven Queen’s other hand moved with focus into her pants and around the curve of her pubic mound, fingers sliding easily along the slick path until they rested just at her entrance, nearly parting her. The Raven Queen’s hands were cool, tracing thrillingly chill across Penitence’s skin. Her fingertips made small flicking movements against her folds, moving in a pattern with the teasing of her nipple.

Penitence felt a whine threaten to escape her lips, whatever force was holding her against the tree was also preventing her from pushing against that hand and she found herself forced to simply endure the teasing build, the Raven Queen’s thumb now and then sparking against her most sensitive point. The whimper had escaped her lips now, the icy electricity of anticipation and nearness to fulfilment setting her aflame.

Unexpectedly, her position against the tree shifted, and the Raven Queen’s fingers plunged deep. Penitence was suddenly grateful for whatever magic was pinning her to the tree. The sensation of being filled bucked her knees, but the magic kept her upright. Even so, she bent forward over the Raven Queen’s shoulder, curling around the exquisite feeling of the other woman inside her.

“When I’ve wished for death to take me,” Penitence’s words were breathless, “this wasn’t quite what I’d imagined.”

The Raven Queen murmured, “more’s the pity,” the breath of her words dancing across the tiefling’s skin. Her fingers curled and Penitence cried out, shaking, gasping, her face buried in the gleaming darkness of the Raven Queen’s cloak.

After, they both sat, their backs against the tree, looking at the field around them, strewn with pieces of the undead.

“This is a problem,” the Raven Queen said. “Or a symptom of one.”

“There has been more of this garbage during this trip than I’ve encountered before.” Penitence half-closed her eyes against the warmth of the dappled sun.

“I’m not unaware of what you’re doing this trip.”

She felt the Raven queen shift beside her to stand. Penitence watched her, the movements inspiring a throb in her pleasurably worn out lower half.

“Oh?” She tried to sound playful but she could feel the Raven Queen’s measured glance. She shrugged, “we’re being as safe as possible.”

“Just be aware there are those who haven’t your care, or who would love to take advantage of what you’ve done and twist it.”

“Understood.” Penitence closed her eyes fully, enjoying the summer warmth. “Just knowing this is a you-know-who issue changes things for us so I—” opening her eyes again, Penitence found herself alone. She shrugged and continued. “So I’ll be sure we’re extra careful, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was disappointed that there wasn't more (non-CR) content about one of my favourite D&D deities on here.


End file.
